Deseo
by GriisleChan
Summary: Nunca pierdas la oportunidad para pedir un deseo, pues este podría hacerse realidad de inmediato. Sawaharu. Drabble ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sawamura!
¡Hola!

Hoy, a motivo del cumpleaños de Eijun, decidí escribir esta cortita historia~ algo _Sawaharu_ :D es leve y sin mucha cosa, pero considerando mi falta de tiempo y que últimamente he andado desanimada, me alegro de haber logrado escribir esto, no quería quedarme sin hacer algo por su día.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Un _Sawaharu_ leve, intento de comedia... Un poco cursi al final.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Sawamura, otra vez...-

Escuchó risitas y una voz gruñir. Abrió un poco los ojos y dio un gran bostezo, restándole importancia al asunto volvió a cerrarlos. Las risas se hicieron más fuerte.

-¡Sawamura!-

Aquel grito le hizo levantar la cabeza de su libro de texto, su _almohada improvisada_ , y limpió la baba de su rostro con pereza. Que molestos, ya ni se podía dormir en paz...

-Si tanto quiere dormir... Hágalo entontes en la oficina del director.-

Ante el veredicto de su profesor de literatura, que lucía bastante molesto al parecer, abrió la boca para protestar pero de esta no salió palabra alguna. Pensándolo bien, parecía buena idea...

-Bien.-

Se levantó de su asiento y soltó un bostezo. Tenía tanto sueño que no le importaba nada más ahora. Y así, con el resto de sus compañeros sorprendidos al no escucharlo dar algún berrinche, se retiró del aula.

Caminaba por el vacío pasillo con flojera rumbo a su destino. Ahora que repasaba un poco en lo que recién sucedió, no parecía ser algo bueno para él. Ah, ya que, no era la primera vez que lo mandaban hacia el director.

Cuando llegó a la oficina se asomó por todos lados y no encontró a nadie. Bueno, un punto a su suerte. Se lanzó a una de las sillas a esperar, pues volver a clases o quedarse varado por ahí no eran opciones.

Poco a poco, bajo el silencio del lugar, comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, que pesaba un montón también, y sus ojos terminaron cerrándose nuevamente...

La cuestión era, la noche anterior se había quedado entrenando hasta bastante tarde y cuando volvió a su habitación no pudo evitar la tentación de leer aquel último tomo del _manga_ que recién le prestaron. En resumen, casi no durmió nada y el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Pero que más daba, era su cumpleaños y quería aprovechar el día al máximo... Aunque ahora estuviera complemente dormido en las afueras de la oficina del director.

-Eijun _-kun_...-

Una voz lejana, una voz que conocía bastante bien y gustaba escuchar. Se removió, la voz seguía llamándole, y cuando salió de aquel mundo de los sueños abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Ahí lo vio, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos grandes que hace poco conoció. Todavía no se acostumbraba al corte de su cabello, pero se había convertido en un curioso hábito el perderse en su mirada. Se reincorporó un poco, al haber caído recostado a las sillas cuando se quedó dormido, y se fijó en el otro estar de rodillas frente a él.

- _Harucchi_...- se le fue en un susurro somnoliento.

-Encontrarte dormido aquí es algo nuevo.- estaba curioso, aunque ya se daba una idea de lo que sucedió.

-Ah, el maestro dijo 'si tanto quiere dormir vaya entonces a la oficina del director'- intentó imitar la voz gruesa y molesta del adulto, recordando vagamente sus palabras- Y aquí estoy.- se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Así que de nuevo te dormiste en clases...- se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas y negó con la cabeza. Su suposición acertó- El entrenador va a enojarse.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sawamura.

-¿Puede ser nuestro secreto?- dijo en un intento _-futuro fracaso-_ de evitar el sermón del _jefe_. A cambio recibió una risita.

-Pasa de mí, lo siento.-

¿Era su idea o Haruichi lo miraba con pena mal fingida? Desde que dejó al descubierto su mirar se dio cuenta que era un tanto cruel como Ryou _-san_. Pero que más daba, así tal cual era le gustaba mucho.

-Bueno, debo irme.- se puso de pie, dejando su asiento- Venía por un pedido de mi profesor pero no hay nadie aquí.-

Sawamura no tuvo tiempo de protestar a lo anterior, sólo se limitó a escuchar al de cabellos rosas. Sinceramente, no quería que se fuera tan pronto...

-Nos vemos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Quedó con la mano extendida, siguiendo el rastro de Haruichi con la mirada. Le hubiese gustado detenerlo, así sea por un rato más, pero quedó paralizado por su sonrisa. Si le preguntaban por un deseo de cumpleaños sin duda respondería el tener a _su Harucchi_ un poco más...

Y en sólo segundos presenció la figura del peli rosa regresar a él. Quiso preguntar, mostrar una gran sonrisa además, pero sus labios fueron aprisionados. Haruichi lo estaba besando. Fue leve, pero dulce y cálido, lo suficiente para lograr que su corazón latiera como loco.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Eijun _-kun_.- le susurró aún cerca de su rostro, tan amoroso, antes de irse nuevamente.

Se quedó quietecito por un momento, con una expresión boba y las mejillas sonrosadas, hasta que cayó como gelatina sobre las sillas.

Por un acto que sucedió tan rápido, que le produjo muchas buenas sensaciones, este comenzaba a convertirse en uno de sus cumpleaños favoritos. Ya nada ni nadie podría quitarle ahora la sonrisa boba de su rostro. Esperaba, más tarde, seguir recibiendo muestras de cariño de su adorable novio. Era su nuevo _deseo_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Espero les haya agradado y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :( ¡Gracias por leer! y ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado y consentido Sawamura!


End file.
